The present invention relates to reusable toothpicks, and in particular to a combination toothpick holder and reusable toothpicks dispensed from the holder.
Prior toothpicks have taken many shapes and have been composed of many materials. Wooden toothpicks, for example, may have a single pointed end and a flat end with an arcuate shape, or both ends may be pointed. Plastic toothpicks may be shaped like the described wooden toothpicks or they may be of tubular shape with diagonally sharpened ends.
There are inherent problems with the prior art toothpicks, wooden toothpicks can break or splinter, resulting in possible mouth or finger damage. On the other hand, plastic toothpicks can be very hard which if improperly used can cause tooth or gum damage. Another problem exists with both wooden or plastic toothpicks, if they are not immediately disposed of, they may be reused. Reusing such toothpicks can cause sanitary health issues.
Heretofore, there has not been a toothpick holder for storing and dispensing toothpick ends. In fact, to the inventor's knowledge, there is only U.S. Pat. No. 579,139, issued to DEARDORFF, which shows a replaceable toothpick in a holder, with a recess for housing the toothpick and supporting it in a use position. There are multiple holders with a cavity to house a tool implement or plurals of the same. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,698, issued to WAKAO, which is directed to a carrier/dispenser for dispensing capsules.